Horseshoe courts in prior art are old and a number of devices have been taught to capture the horseshoes when they are thrown at two upstanding stakes that are positioned at a pre-determined distance apart. In some installations, U shaped boxes or frames extend around the stake forming a pit or the like and a stake is embedded in the ground and then surrounded by clay or the like while some form of backstop is sometimes provided.
Also, there have been provided portable horseshoe pits that are foldable such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,702 and that have an attachable stake, and some provide artificial surfaces such as a rubber surface or the like while others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,340, have provided a rubber pad and flexible support springs, while others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,442 provide a bag or mat centered between side walls and a stake projecting through the center of the bag or mat with the lower end of the stake being fastened to a support, which lies beneath the bag or mat.
While the prior art inventions have proved somewhat satisfactory, there are disadvantages that are overcome by the present invention, such as the means of providing the action of an authentic clay court with the portability of a portable court, and the principal improvement being in the method of mounting the stake and backstop to keep a realistic target and action for the horseshoes.